But It Was With Love
by StreamingConsciousness
Summary: His brain told him to hate this, told him feel guilt in his lustful actions. But his body denied him that satisfaction. He loved everything, the blood, and broken and raised skin... PWP Basically.


**A/N: I'm not even gonna bullshit you right now, this is the result of multiple fucked up roleplays, and the album InnerPartySystem. To understand the tone of the story, I suggest you listen to the songs: This Empty Love and Obsession _by_ InnerPartySystem. Just listen to those two songs while reading this.**

**Well, that's my suggestion as the writer. Anyways.**

**Warnings: Blood...gory description...kinda.**

**Disclaimer.**

**I think that's all.**

* * *

><p>Ivan lazily brought himself into a sitting position. "<em>Ah, this light, this stupid light.<em>" He sighed, scratching the back of his head.

The sun was filtering in through the blinds, calling his attention as he began to look around. "_I don't remember any of this._" He stated, blankly, clearing his voice. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, preparing to stand when a hand shot up to catch his wrist.

"What're you saying in Russian?" The soft voice called from behind him. Ivan looked over his shoulder. Tired eyes tilted as a smile graced his features.

"Ah, Amerikan." He whispered.

Alfred sat up, and stretched, with a quiet groan. "Ivan..." He moaned, more in annoyance as he reached out to touch the hand again. "You were so quiet last night." Ivan looked over at Alfred.

"..._last night?_"

"Stop. You know I can't understand your crazy language." Alfred scoffed, laying back down and curling into the blanket, facing Ivan so he could watch him.

"_I do not like to speak in your filthy language._" Ivan grunted, pulling himself to his feet.

"...Hey, Ivan..." He cooed, obviously still drunk. He dragged a finger down his own chest, chuckling quietly. "Wanna go again...?" Ivan rolled his eyes, before climbing atop the smaller man, and pinning his hands.

"What is the meaning of this display?" Ivan snarled, coldly, gripping the tan wrists tighter. Alfred whimpered, shifting other the other's heavy build.

"I-I wanted to fuck you again!" Alfred whined, pathetically.

"You are intoxicated, Amerikan." Ivan grunted, shakily.

"I don't care." He smirked, leaning up to steal a kiss.

Ivan's eyes widen as their lips met, more so when he felt a warm muscle begin to invade his mouth, slipping past his lips with no given entry gliding around his own, beckoning a response from the larger man.

Suddenly, golden hands pulled at the collar of his shirt that lay loose around his neck.

_But how? I had him...he was..._

"_Fuck me, Ivan._" Alfred whispered against the other's ear.

"_Such a disgusting, lewd display._" He whispered back.

"I hope that was a yes." Alfred chuckled, darkly, leaning in to stroke the Russian's length. "Oh! Looks like it was!" He laughed again, as his hand met the Russian's fully hard member.

Ivan snarled a second time pulling the American's body close to his, biting into his neck.

"_Ah!_" Alfred moaned, his trembling hand stopping it's movements. "Again..." He demanded, stroking the other harshly, as he bit his lip. "I wanna' bleed!" He insisted, grazing a free hand over his neck. "_Please_..."

It was Ivan's turn to chuckle darkly, letting out a harsh breath, as the other's hand busied itself. He sunk his teeth back into the tan skin, a far off moan slipping from the smaller man. Ivan could feel the flesh splitting around his jagged teeth, the warm liquid surfacing, and staining his beautiful white teeth. He smiled around the fresh wound, pulling his mouth away with a quiet _'nctch'_.

Alfred panted turning to look at the other's bloody mouth. "Beautiful..." He hummed, cupping a hand to his cheek and pulling him into another kiss. Ivan tilted his head, hungrily dipping into the kiss, devouring the smaller man's mouth, a content smile tugging on the corners of his lips.

He pulled away, turning his head back to the bloody shoulder.

"Another." Alfred whispered, tilting his head to the side, smiling sweetly. Ivan pursed his lips, running them over each other for a moment before leaning in and taking another bite.

"Mm!" The golden blond moaned, quickening his hand again, and curling and arm behind the Russian's head. "Yes! Ivan!"

Ivan pulled away again, admiring his handiwork. "_These are lovely on you, pig._" He grunted, moving a hand up to touch them. His purple hues danced from the hand to the wounds and back to the hand. He roughly pressed two fingers to the injury, wetting them with the blood, front and back. Alfred mewled quietly, looking off in the far distance, his hand slowing again.

Ivan looked at the fingers again, making sure they were covered in just enough blood. "_You want me to fulfill your disgusting needs, yes?"_

Alfred nodded as if he understood, only seeing the blooding fingers travel lower. "Da! Da!" He repeated, tilting his body to give the other better access to his entrance.

Ivan thrust the fingers into him with a quiet grunt, his eyes darting up to watch the other's expression.

Alfred threw his head back and moaned, letting go of the Russian's throbbing member, as Ivan began moving the fingers, licking at the blood that had spilled down his golden chest. "_Mh...your disgusting pig blood..._" Ivan grunted against the tan skin.

His brain told him to hate this, told him feel guilt in his lustful actions. But his body denied him that satisfaction. He loved everything, the blood, and broken and raised skin, his fingers deep inside the other, the whines the moans. Everything about the _disgusting Amerikan pig _was erotic. He only wanted to dig into the other more. More of the moans. More of the arches.

"_I want to watch you suffer!_" Ivan shouted, through gritted teeth. "_I want to watch you begging me for more!_"

Alfred shook his head, moaning again, as the fingers curled inside him, rubbing against his prostate. "Ah! I-Ivan! I don't understand!"

Ivan groaned removing the fingers with another snarl. "Just moan, Jones." Alfred looked back over at him, meeting his gaze with lustful half lidded eyes.

Ivan lifted Alfred's hips with one hand, and thrusted into him fiercely. Alfred threw his head back and cried out in both pain and pleasure. Ivan merely grunted, letting himself settle deep within the other.

"_You are so perfect, darling._" Ivan cooed, caressing the tan cheek, gently. "_I want to break you._" He pulled back and thrust into the other again. Alfred cried out a second time, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. "_Let me taste your pain, darling._" Ivan leaned up to lick the tears from golden blond's eyes, as he began thrusting.

"I-Ivan! Slow down! It hurts!" Ivan grunted only speeding up.

"Nyet! I want you to feel that! Feel that deep inside of you!" Alfred began sobbing as the pain kept building.

"P-Please, Ivan! I want to feel good, too!"

"**Nyet**!" Ivan snapped, biting into the taunt flesh again. Alfred bellowed, entangling his fingers into the pale locks.

_That Amerikcan pig, that fucking Amerikan pig!_

Ivan groaned ramming into the other as quickly as his body would let him. Alfred's head lay tilted up, moaning the Russian's name repeatedly.

"_You are enjoying it, you stupid swine..._" Ivan groaned, breath hitching as he felt the knots in his stomach become more prominent. He moved a hand lower to yank at the blond's ignored organ, wrist flicking as he began stroking, hastily. Alfred's back arched off the mattress.

"I-Ivan! I'm going to-" He bit down into the bloodied neck again, sending Alfred over the edge. The American moaned out, cumming into the other's hand, as he tightened around the hot organ still buried deep inside him.

Ivan came next, the feeling of the darker blond's tightness around him more than he could bare. "_Fuck_!"

...

The room fell quiet, save the labored pants from both parties, as Ivan collapsed on top of Alfred.

"Don't...be fooled..._Ivan_. I know." Ivan, tilted his head quickly, looking up at the devious smile gripping both sides of the American's face. _"You can't put it back now, can you, Ivan?"_

Ivan sat up panting as he looked about the gray room. He looked down next to him where the blood stain still lay, and touched at his chest.

He looked over again, the beating heart at the center of the blood stained circle.

"Nyet...Amerikan..." Ivan shook his head, moving his knees close to his chest, and wrapping his arms around them, eyeing the revolver. "I can't...until you return..." He looked away from the heart again. _Ashamed_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Considering<em> writing a second part to clear up somethings.**

**Reviews take you a second, but make me feel awesome. **

**Awesome.**


End file.
